


Of Printer Sex and Cum Glazed Views

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Evil Printers, Fluff, Humor, Intern AU, M/M, Smut, non-related AU, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil printer in San Fransokyo's THI unknowingly brings about an office romance between boss and intern.</p><p>(edited and separated into chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! All the usual disclaimers and don't read if you don't ship ;)

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/173981089790/aesthetic-for-my-fic-of-printer-sex-and-cum>

 

* * *

 

 

All that separated him from a perilous eighty floor drop was a mere pane of glass, barely a centimetre thin. It made his stomach tingle and his heartbeat accelerate, not yet used to the buildings impressive height. The skyscraper made the rest of San Fransokyo look so small, the fish decorated tethered blimps above the closest he'd ever been to them. Even the bridge sat below him at this height.

Hiro watched captivated as trains zipped between and around buildings on suspended tracks, the deeper parts of the city below shining with neon advertisement lights even now, in the middle of the day.

"Himada! Where's my coffee?" Hiro sighed a groan and turned away from the view, take-away coffee in hand as he slipped between busy employees in the robotic programmers' office. Thankfully, being smaller than everyone made it fairly easy to manoeuvre his way around the busy work stations.

"Here Mr Callaghan." He passed his superior the coffee, which he may or may not have sipped absentmindedly whilst fetching, and gave the department head a nervous, tooth-gaped smile (he’d never seen sense in getting braces when it didn't cause him any trouble, but the odd comment that it made him look like a pre-schooler was mildly annoying). The old man took the coffee and didn't thank him, continuing to read over a report from one of the engineers.

Callaghan was a grey-haired man of little words who had taken to a sour and grumpy demeanour ever since his daughter disappeared from her hospital bed after three years in a coma. Hiro sympathised for the man of course, having lost his parents when he was young, but it was rather annoying that he often ended up bearing the brunt of the man's bad moods.

Hiro stood awkwardly, waiting to be given another task or permission to do as he pleased, looking around at the programmers in the room. Everyone sat at sleek, silver computers behind white, contemporary desks. Everything in this building was white, glossy, and modern, and if it wasn't white it was silver, or at the very least a shade of stale grey. Personally, he found it all a bit too clinical.

He watched the programmers type tirelessly, the sound of keys tapping echoing throughout the room. He'd always preferred to tinker than program, but unfortunately, as an intern, despite working in the most successful technology business in the world, his pay was crap and he barely had anything to do besides sort papers and fetch coffees. So much for being a child genius. Sometimes he thought he should have taken up the offer to work at Krei Tech rather than here at THI.

"Go fetch the papers I told you about earlier from the third floor." Callaghan's voice pulled him from his inner thoughts and he quickly obeyed, stuttering a 'yes sir' and leaving for the elevator.

At least the curved glass lift had a great view too.

 

§

 

"Copy these." A stack of paper was dropped in front of Hiro, causing him to jump in his seat. Or rather Callaghan's seat, which he was spinning in whilst awaiting his mentor's returned. "I want ten lots." The brunette's eyes widened at the stack of papers. He roughly estimated just under two hundred papers all up, to be copied and printed ten times. That was one thousand, nine hundred and eighty papers to print. He groaned and hit his head on the desk. Working late and not getting payed overtime. Joy.

The sun had already set some time ago and all he'd had for dinner was some snacks from the employee room. He'd had to switch his phone to silent with all the calls aunt Cass had made to him, despite having already messaged her explaining he had to work late.

Hiro carefully picked up the stack of papers and walked through the practically empty halls of the robotics’ level to the copier. For a company leading the world in technology he couldn't see why they still even needed print outs.

He left the pages on the copier, his phone used as a paperweight, before going to collect extra blank paper from the nearby storeroom. He was going to need it.

One hundred pages copied boredom was like a prickle in his shoe, and though he knew he shouldn't he began reading the pages he was replicating. Fifty pages printed later he groaned and put the paper back in its pile. So far it was all just outlines the years exports, imports and payments. Probably for a meeting. Though some of the figures were staggering it certainly wasn't entertaining to read. How could people find any point in writing, let alone reading such mundane things?

Another fifty pages printed and he was banging his head against the wall.

"Himada."

"Yes!" Hiro quickly stopped abusing his forehead as Callaghan called for him, suddenly appearing from around the corner.

"Finish that copying and leave it on my desk, then you’re free to go. I need to leave."

"Y-Yes sir. Have a nice evening." He was ignored as the older man, once his idol, left without another word. Hiro sneered in his direction and kicked the wall, hands deep in his pocket as he sulked.

After another twenty pages he had taken to sitting beside the printer and playing Candy Crush on his mobile. An hour and seven hundred pages later he had devoured all the gummy bears he had brought with him from home. Which was a lot. The bin now overflowed with mini gummy bear packets. His mobile was low on battery so he pocketed it, not wishing to walk home so late from central city without some way to contact his aunt.

Boredom was going to kill him. He'd already snooped as much as he could without leaving this floor, and though the view of San Fransokyo at night was dazzling, he could only stare at the brightly lit buildings and glowing wind turbines so long before it burned into his cornea.

Only he and the cleaning bots that sometimes passed by remained in the building by now. Half the lights and all the computers had already been shut off. In fact, this was probably the only level with any lights left on at all. He thumped his head against the wall again.

Being an intern sucked.

Ten o'clock and the worst thing that could happen did. The printer decided over half way through to do what Hiro didn't dare. The teen watched in horror as the high-tech machine spluttered a few blank and ink splattered pages before it started making strange groaning sounds.

Seriously?! This thing was supposed to never run out of ink! He groaned at the top of his lungs and kicked the machine with his sneaker, making it stop altogether. Hiro swore under his breath and looked up and down the hall frantically, ensuring he hadn't been seen destroying company property.

Smoke began rising from the lid as he stared in terror. Oh he was so fired.

Panicked, Hiro rushed to the robotics room down the hall, quickly switching off the doors security to rush in and grab a few tools. Thank God he was a robotic protégé and could fix the damn thing!

In too much of a panicked hurry he didn't see the cameras in the room which he had failed to disable, and quickly hurried back to the printer.

Hiro opened the front compartment and took in the sight of leaking ink, a smoking motor and jammed paper, as well as various screws that seemed to have come loose and gotten stuck between the roller and drum.

"Oh shit."

He quickly got to work, hands becoming smothered in black ink quickly, making it hard not to make a mess on the stone grey carpet. Being rather small for his age he fit well in the large printer, his thin fingers (which had often in college been referred as, to his horror, dainty) easily slipping into tight places to pull out jammed ink covered screws. He was so caught up in his work, finally making good of his hands for once in his job, that he didn't notice the soft approach of shoes, nor when they stopped a mere meter from where he sat, half his body deep inside the printer's bowels.

"Planning on stealing my printer schematics?" Hiro yelped, hitting his head against the glass of the printer’s scanner before quickly crawling out of machine and swallowing hard.

_Oh he was sooo fired._

Before him stood a young man in a tight, expensive looking work suit. It hugged his body all the right ways, yet despite his wide torso in proportion to his thin waist it didn't look as though the buttons would burst at any given second. Fitted clothing of a sturdy material, expensive.

In his shocked state he couldn't help admitting this guy was one of the most attractive people he'd ever met. Like him he was of Asian descent, with dark brown hair (slightly lighter than his own), with kind, chocolate-brown eyes. They appeared even more gracious as he smiled down at the other, looking rather entertained at finding a teen covered in ink and oil inside a company printer.

Hiro stuttered and tried to smile nervously from his place on the ground, sitting on his ass and caught red, or rather black handed.

"U-Um, I-I-The um, printer... broke." He explained awkwardly, staring at the other like a deer in headlights. The man nodded, amusement glinting in his chocolate orbs as he gave a ponderous expression.

"And your torso deep inside my printer _because_?" He left the last word hanging as Hiro gathered his wits.

"I was, um… Fixing it."

"I don't recall hiring you to fix things." The man commented light-heartedly. Hiro tried to mask his curiosity. _His_ printer?

"You didn't hire me. I-I'm an intern." The tall man looked surprised a moment but nodded. He must have thought Hiro was too young to be an intern or something. Whatever it was, if he wasn't careful he was going to be in a lot of trouble with this guy, who seemed to have a lot of power despite appearing quite young himself.

The man walked closer, and to Hiro's surprise, crouched beside him and looked inside the printer. He may have updated the mechanics a little, thinking no one would notice if it went that little bit faster. The older brunette's brows rose and he nodded as he looked over the improvements.

Hiro swallowed again as they were suddenly only a centimetre apart.

"Impressive. Who do you work under?"

"C-Callaghan." He admitted, hoping his mentor wouldn't get into any trouble because of him. The suited man looked into the printer again and smiled.

"You updated the drum and laser. The cooling systems looser too. Maybe I should hire you to start fixing things."

"H-hire me?" Hiro asked. One minute he was accusing him of trying to steal printer schematics, and now the guy wanted him as a handyman? Slightly insulting.

The man turned his head to him, surprisingly close as he held a hand out, looking even younger and more attractive than Hiro had first anticipated.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada." Hiro's breath caught.

"T-Tadashi Hamada?" _The Tadashi Hamada?_ As in the one that owned THI and everything in it? The twenty-one-year-old who created the Baymax project and started a multi-billion dollar company from nothing but his own genius?!

"Y-You’re Tadashi Hamada?" The other nodded with a kind smile, still holding out his hand. "You created Baymax?" The question earned him a large smile and another nod. "I was saved by a Baymax nurse bot once." Hiro admitted, recalling the time he had stupidly fallen out a window in SFTI and been caught by a passing cushy nurse bot, who then also gave him a lollypop. It had been a good day, despite the whole almost dying thing.

"I was thinking of making smaller versions of the original Baymax design. The bigger ones have had trouble with speed getting to an emergency, and small children are sometimes afraid of them." Tadashi said, dropping his hand, which Hiro was too star struck to process let alone shake.

He sat down beside the teen and picked up a screw driver.

"Would you like some help?" Hiro's shocked expression quickly shifted as he smiled brightly, taking the offered tool before burying himself torso deep in the machine once again.

"That sounds cool. I was really excited when the new firefighting Baymax line came out."

"They're not just Personal Healthcare Companions anymore. I'm planning on making Police Companions too in the Baymax line, once I'm certain there is no way to compromise the initial design purpose." Hiro's head pulled out of the machine, a shocked look on his ink smudged face.

" _Shut. Up_." Tadashi chuckled at the other, causing Hiro to blush slightly.

"I'm Hiro by the way." He said, before going back into the printer.

"It's nice to meet you Hiro. So, what are you doing here so late?"

"Ahh, Callaghan had me copying some papers and then the printer decided to blow a fuse. Literally."

"I see." Tadashi looked to the large piles of text covered papers. What a joy that must have been to wait around for. "Why didn't you just use a different one?"

"Flat-head." Hiro held out a hand and Tadashi passed him the requested screwdriver. "I, um, might have kicked it and made it worse so I panicked." Hiro blushed as he heard Tadashi chuckle. "So, um, with Baymax, you should really work on his batteries. I mean it’s great and all how they charge really quick but they also run out pretty fast."

"Yeah I'm kind of stuck on that at the moment. The replacement has to be cost effective and not dangerous. I even considered a car battery at one stage, but it blew up." Hiro giggled slightly at the image of Tadashi with a shocked expression and soot all over his face.

He pulled out of the printer, wiping his ink stained hands and tools on his shirt.

"You should try a lithium-ion battery, I know they're dangerous but if you put it in a containment unit it should be fine, so long as it's lined with something fire resistant just in case it explodes. Although Nursing Baymax's have central heating so that wouldn't be a good idea. Oh! You could try- oh no that would burn up too quickly with the amount of information he needs to carry. You could use a SES battery, it wouldn't be storing solar energy but it would be able to cope with the heat. Also the-" Hiro stopped, realising he was babbling to someone who had probably heard it all before and could possibly even match him intellectually. Tadashi was still gazing at him, expression fond as he listened intently.

Suddenly realising he was staring, the younger looking back at him with impossibly large doe-eyes, Tadashi's cheeks heated.

It took them both an awkward moment after to realise, as they were busy avoiding eye contact, that they were still sitting on the ground. Tadashi coughed and stood as Hiro shut the front printer panel, helping the smaller up with his already ink covered hand. Hiro noted the other's hands were rather soft compared to his callused, working hands. He probably used some expensive hand lotion or something prissy like that. They were also a fair bit larger, and he felt rather stupid for not wanting to let go. It may have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn Tadashi let them keep hand contact a little longer than necessary.

"Okay. Moment of truth." Hiro said quietly as he pressed the start button. After a series of nail biting seconds, the machine began spitting out text covered paper once again, faster than before.

"Yes!" He did a small victory dance, not noticing Tadashi's bright amused smile as he did, and went to continue sorting the piles, quickly realising he couldn't as his hands were still covered in ink. Tadashi came to his aid with that same kind smile, his hands far cleaner as he put the paper into eight piles. Only two more to go, Hiro thought blissfully as he looked at the other from the corner of his eye.

He really was very attractive. Great, now he was blushing over his boss, again. He was probably covered in ink and looked like a homeless kid in his black smothered red shirt (the thing was made from microfibers so he wasn't worried about it staining in the least), open hoodie, and dirty sneakers. The only ‘fancy’ thing he wore was a pair of black work pants, which he only had on so he didn't get kicked out, again. He must seriously look like such a looser, and hadn't he just done a victory dance? Oh God, he'd die if Tadashi noticed all the gummy bear packets! He probably thought he was a twelve-year-old hobo or something. _God this was so embarrassing!_

Tadashi made the tenth pile and smiled at him, the sort of smile that made him swear his heart was going to explode as his legs turned all gummy.

"Done. What do we do with them now?"

"Um, I-I need to put them on Callaghan's desk." The older brunette nodded and picked up four piles, passing them to Hiro. He almost dropped them when their hands touched under the pile, but Tadashi quickly held his hands in place and holy crap his hands were nice and warm.

"Careful, dropping all these would be a nightmare to pick up." Hiro gulped and laughed awkwardly. God his face was so hot, Tadashi was going to see the blush and think he was some gay weirdo. He was starting to question whether he'd be wrong, about the weirdo part that was. He was well aware of his homosexuality. Why was his mouth so damn dry?

The taller man let go of his hands slowly, making sure he was okay with the pile before picking up the seven piles left over himself.

"Hey, you have seven. Give me one." Hiro argued as Tadashi walked on.

"Don't worry about it, come on."

"But-!" He hurried to catch back up with the other. "I can carry them myself." He insisted, slightly out of breath and trying to keep a handle on the pile of papers he already had.

"I don't doubt it, but I'd like to help." Tadashi replied, smiling down at the other. Man, the guy must be a lady killer with the generosity of his smiles.

They walked rather close on the way to the main programmer office. Tadashi was about half a head taller than him, not counting the little flick at the front of his hair, which added almost an extra inch.

"Lights." On the taller's command the lights of the office flicked on. A shame, Hiro thought, then internally slapped himself. _A shame he couldn't see the city view from a room without an interfering light source_ , was what he meant, but now other thoughts had crept into his mind and a fiery blush now covered his cheeks. It didn’t help that Tadashi’s pants were so damn well fitted as he bent over Callaghan's desk to place the papers down. His smile suddenly fell as he turned back around to look at the intern.

"Hiro? Are you feeling okay? You look kind of hot." His cheeks burned even more at Tadashi's words and his large eyes opened even wider. The other’s face coloured too and he suddenly began to stutter frantically to correct himself.

"N-N-No! I-I didn't mean like that! I-I meant temperature! You look- Not that you’re not um-like- um- y-your face went red." He coughed into his hand, looking away to the side. Even the tips of his pronounced ears had a pink tinge. Hiro swore if he blushed anymore the blood rushing to his face was going to make him pass out.

He looked to the stack of papers in his hands and placed it on the desk by Tadashi's pile.

"I-I'm fine, just, um- it's nothing don't worry."

"Are you sure?" They were really close again. Tadashi sort of had him up against the desk, though that probably wasn't his goal. It was still hot though. Shit now was _so_ _not_ the time for a hard on.

"Y-Yeah, I- holy shit is that the time?" He quickly took out his phone and checked whether the time displayed on the clock behind Tadashi matched that of his phone. Hiro winced. It was almost eleven o'clock and he had ten missed calls from Aunt Cass. He was in so much trouble. To make matters worse, his phone decided to die in that moment.

"Sorry I have to go." With that he quickly rushed off out the office, leaving Tadashi stunned.

"W-Wait! Hiro!" He ignored his boss’s calls, the fate of his aunt a far more terrifying than that of a lost internship. He turned in the lift as the doors slid shut behind him, just in time for him to see Tadashi standing in the office doorway. Tadashi called after him again but the doors closed and the lift lowered at high speeds, his voice lost to the elevator's sound.

Hiro bit his lip and backed up against the cool glass of the lift, sighing in relief. Damn, he seriously just screwed up his one chance with the hottest guy he'd ever met. Nice one Hiro. He groaned and turned to rest his forehead against the glass. At least it cooled his burning face.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro groaned and hit his head against the wall. _Really?! Another printer breaking on him?_ Just what he needed. Another stack of paper to copy, a thousand times bigger than the last. and another broken printer. _Just great_. Why did Callaghan always have to give him jobs like this, and so late too? His mentor had already left him alone in the empty building, stark white walls almost blinding like the paper that spat out of the damn machine. Perhaps they all hated him? Were the printers and Callaghan plotting against him? Probably.

He sighed and leaned his head against the blinding wall for just a moment so he could calm down without bruising his forehead. He already had a light mark there from the multiple slamming episodes the night before.

"Need a hand?" Hiro turned his head toward the unexpected voice. _Tadashi?_

He looked perfect as always as he strode towards him, tie gone and clothes perhaps slightly tighter than the other night, his top few buttons undone. Hiro's heart thumped erratically at the smile he was given.

"Another late night?" Hiro asked, trying to fire up a conversation. God that sounded so pathetically cliché. At least now he wasn't covered in muck and could perhaps make a better impression, though he may have broken another printer.

Tadashi nodded as his eyes seemed to devour Hiro and his smile faded slightly. The teen’s breath caught as the other walked straight into his personal space, backing him up against the spluttering printer. Hiro gulped up at the brunette, who's hand touched his forehead with a concerned look.

"What happened to your head?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper as he gently touched the bruise, moving Hiro's messy hair out the way. Hiro shivered.

"I-it's nothing." Tadashi gave him a look filled with so much care he thought his legs would give out. A large hand come to rest on his hip to steady him while the other brushed across his cheek.

They were pressed against one another now, his body trapped between a printer and his boss.

"You're sure?" It was barely a whisper, Tadashi's breath warm against his noise. He was going to die from this, he was certain his heart was going to combust as his head nodded slowly, Tadashi's face getting slowly closer. He had begun clutching the other’s purple suit jacket without even realising it as his eyes fluttered shut, warm air brushing against his mouth.

Their lips pressed together, softly at first, Tadashi's warm and moist against his ones. Slowly their mouths began to move, and his hands clutched Tadashi's clothes tighter, pulling him closer. In return, he was pressed hard against the printer behind and his boss's hands began to roam. The kiss deepened and his tongue was sought out. In a matter of seconds they were a mess of deep kisses and wanting hands. His jacket was removed as was his shirt, naked before he even realised it. He pulled away a second to breath and Tadashi gave him a seductive smile. He was done for.

The taller lifted him up onto the printer, ripping off his pants as Hiro tugged off the expensive red jacket ( _wait... hadn't that been purple a moment ago? What was it a mood jacket?_ ) and let his hands grip the back of the other’s neck. He was moaning like a whore, and he could care less. Tadashi's smooth hands were all over him, touching everywhere that made him gasp and writhe. Hiro panted and moaned as hickies were laid all over his torso and neck, feeling something blunt and wet press against his hole.

_Oh God yes._

He cried out as Tadashi forced himself inside, feeling pre-cum leak out and slip down his own member as Tadashi's pounded into him.

"T-Tadashi-! Oh God- Oh yes- Ah-" He moaned as he tried to touch himself, only to have his hands restrained and the other kiss him deeply, rutting into him even harder. His balls slapped against Hiro's ass as the smaller boy spread his legs even wider. With every slick thrust his breath caught and he wanted to cry out in pleasure. It stung with how close he was to release. Hands gripped his thigh's tightly as their lips parted to breath. Tadashi panted against his lips, sweat glistening on his forehead as he gave him another smile.

Oh God.

His body convulsed, cum squirting out onto Tadashi's suit as he cried out in bliss. He could feel Tadashi's grip on his ass tighten as his walls constricted around the other's manhood. Hiro's chest heaved, going limp under him, watching through half shut eyes as Tadashi groaned and thrusted harder, throwing his head back with his mouth wide as he spilled his seed inside. The two stilled and caught their breaths, Tadashi still sheathed deep inside him.

Meanwhile the printer continued to spit out text covered paper as his mobile began spewing noise.

  
  


§

  
  


" _Mmmm, Tadashi~_ " Hiro moaned in his sleep as his alarm went off, rolling over onto his side and finding an uncomfortable sensation between his legs. Still half asleep his eyes slowly opened and he grimaced as he shifted again.

Why did it feel so sticky? He yawned and then froze, eyes shooting open and leaving him feeling extremely unsatisfied with his yawn.

Oh God, he did not just have a wet dream about his boss, _oh God please no_. Hiro slowly lifted his blankets to survey the damage. Sure enough a dark patch resided on the crotch of his underwear. He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows. He was never going to be able to use that printer again without dirty thoughts, let alone face Tadashi.

Face pink he slowly sat up and switched off his alarm, reading the time and jumping to his feet. Shit! He slept in! He had approximately only five minutes to get changed. Hiro ran to the bathroom, cleaned up with some paper towels and washed his face. He'd have to shower later.

Hiro grabbed his pants from the night before and fresh underwear, pulling them on hurriedly before grabbing a fresh red shirt. With his navy hoodie in the wash he had to grab the black one and the usual sneakers. He checked the time and hurried downstairs, still running behind schedule as he grabbed a muffin from the open cafe's shelf and the coffee his aunt held out for him.

"Bye Aunt Cass!" He kissed her cheek and she waved after him as he hurried to leave. It was strange she hadn't come to wake him up. Oh God, what if she had come up to wake him and he'd been moaning Tadashi's name? He'd never live that down.

Just making it he jumped onto the tram, which travelled from Kikuchi to central city, waving to his aunt inside the Lucky Cat Café as he left. She smiled while trying to suppress a giggle.

 _Oh God, she knew_. Hiro attempted to drown his embarrassment in caramel coffee and a blueberry muffin.

It became busier and busier as he got closer to the city. Cars zoomed passed and people walked in an organised anarchy, somehow managing to not bump into each other or step on toes despite how bunched up they all seemed.

The tram stopped close to his destination and he jumped off, chucking his coffee cup in a bin as he passed it. The THI building was easy to see. Even if you didn't know the way it could easily be located, towering above all the other skyscrapers, a sleek tall glass prism. He ignored all the strange looks he received as he walked into the building, used to having people look at him and think he was out of place. At least the secretaries had stopped glaring at him every time he came to work.

He scanned his ID, which had a permanent place in his work pants pocket, and passed security. On his second day he had accidentally forgotten his pass and set the whole building on high alert when he jumped the security barriers with a little hacker genius. Not a situation he would like to repeat.

Well-dressed, stern faced business people and scientists walked passed him at great speeds. He often found it amazing considering some of the women's heels.

Still feeling slightly peckish he slipped into the staff room on his floor and took an apple. Hiro wasn't overly fond of fruit but food was food, plus he had no gummy bears left. The thought made him frown as he bit into the apple and made his way to the programming office, blushing as he passed the printer. He could almost hear Tadashi's voice as he took another bite of the apple. Damn vivid dreams haunting him.

Wait… No, that was actually Tadashi's voice.

Hiro quickly looked behind him to see the man walk into the hall from around the corner with two others at his sides. Panicking he practically fled, throwing himself at the nearby storeroom and shutting the door behind him. He gulped and ducked, ensuring he was on the hinged side of the frosted glass door, so if it opened he would be concealed behind it.

He buried his burning face in his hands. What the hell was he doing? Could they see his shadow from the other side? Why was he hiding anyway?! Oh yeah, because less than an hour ago he had woken to a sticky mess caused by his fantasies of his hot boss and stupid jammed printers. He swore quietly to himself in the dark and listened quietly as Tadashi passed, not even daring to take a bite of his apple.

Oh Lord, the man had a voice like an angel. No, Tadashi was too good for even an angel he was that amazing. God, he sounded like a love stuck school girl. At least school girls weren't so pathetic they hid in paper closets!

Hiro face-palmed and groaned quietly in the dark room when he was certain the other had left in the lift.

 _Great_. Now he was definitely late.

 

§

 

The image still vexed him. A boy looking barely sixteen, apparently named Hiro, covered in ink as the doors of the elevator shut on his escaping form.

He had been working late the night before, easily loosing track of time on his current project, when an alert sounded on his computer. Apparently the robotics door lab had been hacked, which seemed impossible as he had programmed it himself.

The lab camera showed the door fly open, the hacker having opened the barrier in barely a second, which made it even less plausible. He had ensured every lab had unbreakable coding, yet the small frantic figure of a messy haired teenager grabbing a handful of tools only to rush out again with nothing of any importance had been right in front of him.

Tadashi had sat a moment, flabbergasted.

Finally recovered from the shocking sight he had stood and grabbed his jacket, pulling down his sleeves from his elbows and putting his work jacket on. Wasabi would have his head if he knew he had gone to investigate rather than calling security, but it certainly didn't seem like a life-threatening situation.

After seeing the boy torso deep in the robotics’ floor printer he hadn't known what to think, till those beautiful deep brown eyes had looked up at him, so wide and innocent. It had taken him a moment to realise the other was covered in black ink. His smile had made it even worse, that nervous cute grin with an adorable tooth gap between his front teeth. Thankfully he hadn't been trying to steal anything, though even if he had Tadashi probably wouldn't have called security. All the other would need to do was bat his surprisingly long eye-lashes and he would have been stumbling over words like an idiot, such was his attraction to the other.

Tadashi sighed, sitting behind his office desk his his head in his hand. He was supposed to be reading over the report in his hands, but the printed pages only reminded him of a certain ink stained boy. He had even made a detour into the robotics’ level that morning, hoping to catch a glimpse of the other, but he'd had no such luck.

Tadashi put the papers down and grumbled irritably. He honestly couldn't focus. Sitting here reading over paragraphs again and again was getting him nowhere. Why couldn't they just use tablets to read anyway? Or holograms? He had made them for a reason. Killing trees really wasn't his idea of staying ' _down to earth_ ', as Fred had put it. He still didn't see why they couldn't just use holograms, expensive as they were. Hiro would probably think it was cool.

Again his mind strayed to the intern with a tooth gap. He might as well just call him up to his office with how much he was thinking about him.

The passing thought stuck a moment...

Well, there was certainly no harm in the idea. He had been worried the night before about whether he had gotten home safely, plus he'd probably sleep better tonight knowing he had. Last night’s rest had been awful. Four hours sleep just wasn't sustaining him anymore.

Tadashi pressed the employee button on his desk communicator (which was really just a high-tech tablet really) and then on ‘Robert Callaghan's contact. It rung twice before the gruff voiced man picked up.

"Robert Callaghan, THI, how can I help you." He sounded grumpy as always, poor guy.

"Good morning Callaghan," He could practically hear the other stiffen at the unexpected call from his boss. Tadashi was constantly surprised at how little people look at the caller I.D when they picked up a phone. "You have an intern working under you at the moment, Hiro, I believe his name is?" He hoped he didn't sound as stupid as he thought he sounded, because obviously his name was Hiro, there was no way he'd forget.

"Yes sir."

"Send him up to me on the hundredth floor please."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Have a nice day." Callaghan put the phone down and looked at Hiro questioningly. The boy stood by his desk, looking bored but slightly interested at the one-sided conversation. Who did Callaghan refer to as sir? It couldn't be-

"Mr Hamada wants you to go to his office on the hundredth floor." A half horror filled expression and half blush quickly covered his face. "I hope for your sake you haven't been snooping around the system, Himada. Go and get it over with, I want you back here as soon as you're able."

"Y-yes sir." Callaghan watched with a raised brow as Hiro rushed out the room, looking almost excited with a pink tinge to his cheeks. Was he running away? Oh well, if he did at least the kid would evade whatever trouble he'd gotten into.

Hiro stepped into the glass lift and bit his lip, finger hovering over the button for the top floor. He took a breath and pressed the cool silver metal, watching the doors shut. He'd never been to the hundredth floor. The view was probably staggering. He faced the glass, watching the city beneath him gain distance at a comfortable speed. He was far from comfortable though. Hiro could barely appreciate the view, unsure if he was nervous, excited, petrified, or what. He knew he wanted to hide, but he also knew he wanted to see Tadashi. Damn teenage hormones pulling him to complete polars of a spectrum!

The lift door opened and Hiro gulped, turning and realising the elevator let you straight into Tadashi's office. The young man stood silntly nearby, tablet in hand. He lifted his head to look at Hiro. At the look on Tadashi's face he wanted to quickly press the lowest button on the panel.

He was in trouble.

Like a skittish animal he swallowed and took a few steps forward. Suddenly the doors shut behind him, leaving him without an escape as Tadashi approached bearing a severely concerned expression.

Why had he thought it would be a good idea to come up here again?

"Hiro," Tadashi stopped in front of him and unexpectedly moved a lock of messy brown-black hair from his forehead, "you have a bruise on your forehead, what happened?" Oh God. Fantasies fresh in his mind Hiro's cheeks coloured and the English language evaded him as he had a complete an utter mental shut down. Dear God, this was not the time to get a hard-on! Tadashi blushed too, for some reason, probably because he blushed, and removed his hand for the other’s personal space as Hiro stuttered, vaguely getting something out like 'not important'.

"You shouldn't have left so late at night on your own like that. You could have been hurt. I was worried." Tadashi admitted, changing the subject, embarrassed he had just reached out and touched the other so casually.

"Oh, um, s-sorry. I had to leave. My aunt hates me being late. I got in heaps of trouble last night 'cause I hadn't called her. My phone battery died." Hiro recalled his aunt yelling at him with a mouth full of doughnut, her usual stress eating whenever he left her worried. At least this time she hadn't choked on it, which seemed a miracle with how she'd been scarfing it down.

"You could have borrowed my phone." Tadashi offered, their voices seeming to get quieter even though they were the only ones there, even though it wasn't as though they were saying anything worth keeping secret.

"Th-thanks, I didn't think of that."

"I was going to offer you a ride home, if you hadn't run off before I could say anything." The brunette said with a kind smile. Their voices were getting softer, and he felt himself draw closer to the other by the force of his magnetic smile.

"I didn't run off before you could say anything. You did say something." Hiro replied saracstically, attempting to remain his usual smart-ass self despite his embarrassed blush.

"What did I say?" He didn't look at all curious as he leaned closer, and it had been barely a whisper. They both knew exactly what he'd said, when he'd called Hiro's name, practically begging him to wait. He could hear Tadashi breath, they were both so close, only an inch between. _Oh God._

The lift made a sound and they both jumped back suddenly as the metal door parted to reveal a tall, well dressed, buff man with dreadlocks and dark skin. Hiro gulped, feeling the heat in his cheeks as he looked at the man in shock. _A security guard?!_

"Tadashi what are you doing? I gave you a report, have you finished reading it?" His voice was surprisingly high and Hiro no longer felt threatened. Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck looking away like a guilty school boy. "You don't have time for visitors till four! I have a tight schedule in place! _This-This is anarchy!_ " He proclaimed, stepping out the lift and waving his arms at them.

"Calm down Wasabi. I was just speaking to Callaghan's new intern."

"For how long?! That report is going to take exactly fifteen point seven minutes to read, how much time am I going to have to push back the next meeting by!"

"Don't worry, you don't need to push the meeting back at all. Just take a deep breath." The man did as Tadashi suggested and Hiro found himself smiling at the strange scene.

"Hiro, this is my personal assistant, Wasabi." Hiro smiled and gave a shy wave. Wasabi returned the smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hiro. Sorry to cut this short but you have work to do." Wasabi said sternly, looking back at Tadashi accusingly.

"Yes okay." Tadashi sighed and smiled at the smaller.

"I'll see you later Hiro."

"B-Bye Tadashi." He replied quietly with a light blush, walking back into the elevator. The doors shut after he pressed the eightieth floor and he sighed, leaning against the glass. He felt like a love-struck teenager, butterflies loose in his stomach and chest making him almost lightheaded. Oh yeah, he was a total love-struck teenager.

Meanwhile Wasabi turned with brows raised to Tadashi who was blushing lightly, looking away with his chin in his hand.

"Did he just call you by your first name?"

 

§

 

Wasabi had been hounding him over the lost five minutes he spent talking with Hiro to no end, losing even more time and making the tall germophobe even more hysterical. It had been rather busy since then, and although he managed to get the bulk of what he needed to done, his mind still wandered.

During the board meeting he had been caught staring off out the window like a love-struck fool. He wrote it off to the company directors as admiring the view. It was a great view, but he often couldn't enjoy it. He was too far up, making everything so small. Disconnected. The loneliness of it grabbed at him, and he wanted nothing more than to just sit in the thick of it all for a moment rather than watch from above. His penthouse home was no improvement, still so high up and empty. It wasn't like he didn't have friends, but living alone and then having everyone treat you like you were so much more important and intelligent than them... It wasn't an aspect of his life he enjoyed, and it certainly wasn't easy to make new friends, let alone a partner...

 _Maybe Hiro liked the view from up here?_ He'd have to invite him up again to see it properly, maybe then it wouldn't seem so lonely. The other would probably do something childish and unbelievably cute like press his face up against the glass. He was probably the type to spin around in spinny chairs too. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"You’re not listening." Gogo stated.

"Hm?" Tadashi turned his attention back to the woman in front of him who ran the magnetics and high speed vehicle departments. She blew a pink bubble out of gum and stared at him, looking annoyed.

"Don't bring gum in here! This is a sterilised environment!" Wasabi shrieked.

"Sorry Gogo, what were you saying?"

"Where's your head at, Hamada?"

"He's been like this all day! Barely gotten anything done ever since I caught him up here with that intern this morning!" Wasabi yelled, silencing as Gogo's tone turned sharp and pressing. Her head snapped towards Tadashi.

"Intern?" Gogo gave him a hard stare. "Who's this intern?"

"Some kid named Hiro." Wasabi replied as Tadashi looked away, finding something that had caught his interest on the bookshelf. Gogo leaned back into the chair opposite his and popped another bubble, waiting for him to talk.

A minute of silence and he was still looking fixedly at the shelf.

"You know I'll just use the security cameras to find out, so you might as well tell me." She said in a dangerously quiet tone.

"There's not much to tell Gogo, just an intern with potential." He argued.

"Uhuh." She was completely unconvinced, standing to leave. "Catch you later. We'll finish this tomorrow." With that she lifted her arm and the magnetic frisbee looking disk that had been on his desk without him knowing flew towards her at high speed, slipping through the lift doors the second before they became too narrow.

Tadashi sighed. Great, now she was going to know more about the kid than he was. Once Gogo got curious no legal boundary such as privacy rights stood in her way. He'd have to act fast.

"Wasabi, I need you to get everything you can on Hiro for me. I swear I'll stop daydreaming and slacking off, please." Wasabi groaned but Tadashi had given him the puppy dog eyes and resistance was futile.

"Fine!" He stormed off towards the elevator, his office on the floor below, along with the board meeting room. "But those reports better be read when I get back!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooo, does your latest project have anything to do with aliens?" Fred questioned seriously, fingers pressed together in a steeple shape as he sat before Tadashi in his ridiculously priced suit. He had attained a new vibrant interest in outer planet life forms, often requesting they build him a spaceship.

"No Fred." Tadashi replied, smiling fondly at his long-term friend and his antics.

"No mutagens?" Tadashi shook his head. "How about invisibility serum?" Tadashi was about to answer with a ‘no’ when the elevator doors opened. Wasabi stepped through the metal doors with a tablet in hand.

"Your hour's up."

"I'm an investor, I should have more hours to explain my exciting ideas." Fred argued confidently.

"No. Have some respect for time management." Wasabi tapped the touch pad in his hand and finally looked up to Tadashi. "I have the information you wanted."

"Ohhhh, information. On what?

"Nothin-"

"An intern."

"Ooooo~! A sexy intern!?" Tadashi blushed. Wasabi rolled his eyes at Fred's bluntness as the wealthy man wriggled his brows. Wasabi didn't grace him with a reply and instead began reading the information he'd gathered.

"Hiro Himada."

"Ooooh! Similar names! It's meant to be!" Fred exclaimed and Tadashi tried to calm his pulse.

"Male." Wasabi continued flatly, deflating Fred slightly.

"Oh. Hey, I don't judge man." He said, turning back to his carefree self and lazing on the seat. Tadashi put his red face in his hands.

"Seventeen." Tadashi let a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been holding out. Thank God he was legal.

"His parents are recorded to have died in a car crash when he was three. His aunt Cassandra Hill is his legal guardian." The large man continued solemnly.

"Poor kid." Fred added sadly. Tadashi remained quiet. He'd lost his parents too, not when he was so young, but he understood the hurt.

"He graduated high school at thirteen and went to SFTI for four years!" Wasabi said looking surprised, having not already read the information over. He probably hadn't thought it that important.

"That's where we all went!" Fred said with a gigantic smile.

"He graduated at thirteen?" Tadashi repeated in awe.

"Wow, child genius. That's before you even graduated!" Fred exclaimed looking at Tadashi.

"He left college after getting a Robotics degree and came here. He's been employed by Callaghan a month."

"Why is he an intern?" Tadashi asked confused. With his accomplishments he could do even better than Tadashi had.

"Probably too young for anyone to offer him a higher position." Wasabi replied, rereading the information to make sure he was correct.

"Dude's awesome! I gotta meet him. Maybe he can help me create all my great invention ideas! Like Robosaurus Rex!" Fred said animatedly.

"Oh no oh no oh no! He's a bot fighter! We have a bot fighter in the robotics level!" Wasabi cried, suddenly panicked.

"Awesome!"

"No, not awesome!" Wasabi argued, looking at Fred irritably. "He has a police record! He payed off all his college fees with dirty money no doubt!"

"Oooh, a shadowed past of bot fighting in the underground! A child twisted by the dark side of robotics and the loss of his parents! You have an opportunity here! Nay, a duty!" The brond announced with a beaming smile.

"An opportunity? For what?" Tadashi asked, lifting his head curiously.

"Like Batman and Robin! Xavier and Wolverine! Obi-Wan and Anakin! He'll be the perfect side-kick!"

"You mean apprentice?" Wasabi corrected.

"Apprentice, padawan, sidekick, depends what you watch." Fred shrugged.

"Hm, not a bad idea." Tadashi said, looking thoughtful with a slight smile. Wasabi looked at them both in disbelief, letting out a shriek.

"Are you both crazy!?"

 

§

 

The second time in one day. He was going to die from the rate his heart was thumping against his sternum.

Callaghan had given him the most shocked expression he had seen from the other when he was given the request to send Hiro back up to the hundredth floor that afternoon. Perhaps he really was in trouble this time? The thought made him fiddle with his fingers and nails nervously as the elevator rose.

He turned to the window and took a breath. The sun looked like it would set soon. It would be an amazing view no doubt, romantic even from the top floor, sun sinking under the water framed by the San Fransokyo bridge. Maybe Tadashi wanted to finish what they had been doing earlier? His cheeks heated and he quickly tried to calm himself so he wouldn't walk in bright red. Tadashi had seen him blush enough for the rest of his life. He was probably starting to think Hiro's skin was in a constant state of sunburn.

Ever since he'd left his boss's office earlier he couldn't help drifting off into his love-struck thoughts. Tadashi had gone to kiss him, hadn't he? They'd been so close, or was it just him? He bit his lip. God he wanted to kiss him, snog his perfect soft lips like crazy till he was left giddy and oxygen deprived.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open to Tadashi's empty office. Hiro cautiously entered, like a skittish animal looking slowly from side to side in the huge, empty room. He jumped slightly as the doors shut behind him without warning.

There were two doors, one on the left and one to the right, both with frosted glass and what looked to be a scanner above the door frame. Without Tadashi in the room he actually had time to survey the area. Unlike the rest of the building, with its smooth curves and blinding whiteness, the room had a rich but warm feel. The giant glass window let plenty of light into the room, which was big enough to hold a party. A single desk stood nearby in the centre of the room, close to the window with a system of built in touch screens and a hologram projector. It was made of a deep brown wood with a red sheen, making the room feel so much more natural then the rest of the building. The floor was laid with a similar wood, a huge rectangular grey rug on the floor. Behind the wood desk was a huge black leather chair, and on the opposite side a smaller grey cushioned chair for guests.

A long, tall wooden bookshelf was also present on the left of the desk, taking up a quarter of the wall and filled with books and files. To the right was a huge painting, taking up the majority of the wall and stopping where the door began. It depicted the city streets, busy and alive, toned mainly with greys, blacks, whites, with small splashes of red, orange and yellow. The walls had a slight beige tinge, dulling the blinding factor all the other levels seemed to have. He rather liked it compared to the rest of the building, so much warmer and relaxing.

He took another few steps forward to see the window view better. It was stunning on this side too, but less busy looking. Rather than looking out on to the bridge and main land it looked off to the ocean. Sunrise must have been beautiful from here.

Hiro froze stiffly as the door to his right opened, turning to see a slightly stunned Tadashi holding the door open. He had his jacket off, his maroon button-up sleeves rolled to his elbows and his tie missing, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Hiro swallowed and fidgeted with his hands while the rest of him remained completely still.

"U-um, h-hi. Y-you called me up?" Tadashi left his stupor and coughed, shutting the door to what looked like a parts filled lab behind him.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't think you'd get up here so soon." Hiro went to make an awkward laugh and an excuse so he didn't sound too eager but it caught in his dry throat. "I have a proposition for you, Hiro." Tadashi said with his usual kind smile, walking over to his desk and closer to Hiro. He stopped right in front of him. "How would you like to work for me as my apprentice?"

Hiro was too shocked to speak, brain a mess of thoughts as he tried to process what had just been said. He simply stared with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Shut. Up." He finally managed in his stupor. _Was he dreaming again? He must have been dreaming. It was the only fathomable explanation._ He sneakily pinched himself without Tadashi noticing as the older brunette began to ramble. It hurt like a bitch. He wasn't dreaming. 

"Well, it's just you have amazing potential. The company could really use a mind like yours. I mean, you don't have to but I think you'd definitely enjoy it more than copying papers and fetching coffee. You'd have access to the latest tech and even help me with my projects." Tadashi babbled nervously. Did he sound too eager? Was Hiro going to think he was only offering him this position because he was a pervert? Not that he was a pervert but he had to admit he may have had a few alternate motives, or rather hopes, for hiring him, not that they were all perverse motives but he did enjoy his company. Not that that was the reason he was offering him the position, he really was intelligent and he honestly believed he would help him with inspiration, for inventions. A muse of sorts, and he already knew he was good with his hands, for tinkering. God he was turning into a pervert.

"Are you serious?" Hiro said, still looking stricken.

"Of course. Would you like the position under me?-I-I mean in the company!" _In the company. The position in the company!_ Tadashi was bright red, but thankfully Hiro hadn't seemed to notice his choice of words. His big brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Yes!" Tadashi almost fell back as Hiro threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and squeezing tightly as he giggled happily. Tadashi took a deep breath in relief, accidentally inhaling Hiro's sweet coffee and dessert scent, swallowing as he let his hands rest carefully on the other's hips.

After a minute Hiro let go and stuttered with a blush as he stepped back, realising what he'd just done. Tadashi reluctantly removed his hands from the smaller's thin form.

"S-sorry." Hiro's long, black lashes half covered his eyes as he looked at the ground embarrassed.

"It's fine really." Tadashi assured with a kind smile. "I'll tell Wasabi to sort everything out. Do you want to get started right away?"

"Hell yeah!" Hiro's energetic fervour made Tadashi smile. He stepped behind his oak desk and tapped the contact for Wasabi's earpiece message bank.

"Wasabi, have Hiro's company status and income changed to my apprentice, thank you." He then quickly hung up, knowing the other would listen to the message later as he was most likely busy preparing for the next board meeting.

"What's in there?" Hiro asked, looking at the frosted glass door Tadashi had entered the office through, turning the man’s full attention back to him.

"It's my private lab. Want to see?" Hiro's wide eyes and huge smile were enough of a reply. The door used a scanner to identify him as he pushed the handle before it unlocked, a scanner like the Baymax robot's used. At least Hiro couldn't hack that, probably.

He held the door open and Hiro entered with awe. It was huge, tables covered in various parts and a few tools. There was a regular printer, a huge 3D printer, computer, hologram projectors on the tables and a spinny chair with wheels. Everything was in perfect condition, the best of the best and expensive to boot. Half the things he saw he never thought he ever would in person, they were that hard to come by.

Unlike his garage back at the café, used as a lab and currently covered in all manner of parts strewn on the floor and every available surface, the lab was neat but obviously in constant use. So alive.

"Wow." He was so impressed he hadn't seen Tadashi quickly change the computers screen, having just had Hiro's SFTI records up, as he had been looking over it before.

"A rubidium reactor?" The teen asked, awe stuck.

"Yep, careful it's still unstable."

"Cool, sensanoid routers! Where'd you get them?"

"We build them on sight." Hiro's eyes sparkled.

"Awesome."

"I'm working on this. It's a flight system for a new line of Baymax I'm creating for high altitude maintenance and rescue." Hiro began poking and lifting the one almost finished wing he had managed to build.

"It'd go faster if you used carbon fibre plating like Baymax's skeleton instead of steel." Hiro pointed out, immediately taking a pair of pliers and pulling a blue wire out and cutting it, connecting it with a loose yellow wire.

"That’s a good idea. I'll try that in the next prototype." Tadashi immediately recognised what he was doing, giving it direct connection to the power source so it would go faster. He could have rolled his eyes, reminded of the times when he was in his teens and speed was everything.

He disconnected the power source sitting by the wing on the table and began to tinker with it. It needed to be finished, and it was better if it didn't suddenly turn the wing on or explode in Hiro's face.

They spoke little, Hiro so focused on the task Tadashi had given him of starting on the next wing, schematics up on the computer screen. The smaller boy had become lost in his job, speedy small hands making quick work of what usually took Tadashi twice as long. He too had become too distracted, as usual, to keep track of time. Before he knew it they were working in the dark, the day gone and Tadashi having forgotten to turn on the light. The glow of various machinery and the city outside was enough light, and the steady hum of the few reactors he had around did well to fill the steady quiet between them.

There was the sound of a bump and intrigued 'huh' from Hiro, Tadashi turning in his chair to see that the other had gotten up to get something and accidentally bumped his foot against the red box like structure against the wall. Tadashi smile as he stood up and walked over to the intrigued teen.

"Ow!" The dark-brunette jumped up with a pained yelp as Tadashi pinched his arm. "Hey-!" He yelled accusingly, looking at the other annoyed. Tadashi only smiled and pointed at the red 'box'. The top automatically came off and the white vinyl inside inflated. After a moment a fully inflated Baymax stood before them, taking a hobbled step out his charger.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your Personal Health Care Companion. Good afternoon Tadashi."

"Hiro, meet the original Baymax." Hiro had a lopsided grin. He probably saw Baymax as an antique or something.

"Cool."

"I shall scan you now for any injuries... Scan complete. You have a slight inflammation to your left upper arm. It should disappear in a few minutes. You have been very brave." Hiro sniggered and Baymax smiled. "Have a lollipop." Tadashi watched Hiro's eyes twinkle as he took the red treat from Baymax with a excitedly whispered 'sweet'. Hiro stuck the red treat in his mouth with delight. Where did he even get it from!? It was like magic. Maybe he had a hidden compartment? He circled Baymax, hoping to find it, and pressed his face against the vinyl of his stomach, but couldn’t find where the delicious treats were hidden.

"Nice. He recognised you." Hiro commented.

"He has a more advanced A.I. then the others. I made him back in college, and now I keep him as company. He can also store more information and has direct internet download if he needs to learn anything."

"You know giving robots that kind of power is what starts robot ruling apocalypses right?" The taller laughed at this.

"Don't worry, his main protocol is to heal, not harm. It's not as easy as the movies portray it for a robot to breach their code. It's nearly impossible."

"Awesome." Hiro said raising his fist, still looking at Baymax. Tadashi smiled and bumped his fist against the other's, Hiro making an explosion sound and moving his fingers as they pulled their fists apart.

Baymax looked at his fist, then made another, bumping his two large cushy fists together and making one move like Hiro's had.

"Balalalala." Hiro giggled as he watched the robot. Meanwhile Tadashi couldn't help staring, Hiro's bright red lollipop slipping in and out of his mouth, sucking gently and innocently, sometime rolling it on his perfect pink tongue. The brunette swallowed.

Hiro's mobile suddenly began to ring from his pocket and he picked it up, removing the lolly from his mouth.

"Sorry it's my aunt. Man it's late! Can I take this?"

"Sure." Hiro smiled his thanks and answered the call.

"Hey aunt Cass." Meanwhile Tadashi checked the time. Nine forty already?

"Okay, yeah, I'll be home soon. See ya." Hiro hung up and looked to Tadashi with an apologetic nervous smile. "Sorry, I have to get home."

"That's fine it's getting pretty late. I'll drop you home." Hiro blushed.

"Thanks. Wow, it’s darker in here than I thought." He said looking around. "It makes the city look really cool though." Tadashi nodded and they stood by the window a moment, taking in the scene. San Fransokyo glowed with billboards and neon advertisements in various colours. The skyscrapers had half their windows lit, and the trains were like blurs of streaming light. You couldn't even see the people that probably littered the streets from the top floor, the lighting below too dark.

For Tadashi, it finally didn't feel so lonely up here. Hiro had pressed his hands against the glass as he looked off in wonder, the city lights reflecting like shattered stain-glass in his wide eyes. Even the stars didn't compare to how his eyes glittered.

Tadashi then realised Baymax was still standing behind them.

"Baymax, you can deactivate now. Come on, we should get going so your aunt doesn't worry." He said, turning to the door. Hiro followed.

"I thought you had to say 'I am satisfied with my care'." Hiro commented as Tadashi opened the door for him, Baymax deflating in the background.

"Baymax understands more, so he can act according to multiple commands." Hiro shivered with a buzz at the word 'command' as butterflies terrorised his stomach.

They left the dark office for the glass lift, waiting only a second before the doors slid opened. The elevator didn't have any light either besides behind the buttons, not that he was complaining, though the situation did make his heart pound. Was Tadashi getting slightly closer? At least the dark hid his blush.

Hiro turned to the glass as they descended, watching the view. The moon could be seen from this side, big and white. Unfortunately all the city lights made it hard to see the stars, but it was still beautiful seeing the bridge and tall buildings touch the sky. Even cooler was knowing the building he was in was closer to touching the stars than any of the others.

"Where do you live?" Tadashi asked, hoping it didn't come off too creepy, since he needed the coordinates to take Hiro home.

"Kikuchi, Shop 304."

"Shop?"

"My aunt owns a café." Hiro explained. So that was why he smelt like good coffee and pastries.

The elevator went all the way to the basement garage, where the few work vehicles were parked during the day. Now there was only one car, a black limo with a small silver bird in flight on the head of the hood.

"Um, won't that car be like, a paparazzi magnet or something?"

"Who said anything about a car?" Tadashi asked with a smooth smile, walking past the limousine to what was hidden beside it. Hiro followed, eyes widening as he saw it.

" _Hell. Yes._ " A sleek black motorbike rested on magnetically propelled wheels. The letters THI were written in small silver letters near the back. Hiro practically bounded over with an excited grin.

"Even been on a Magnobike before?" The shorter shook his head. "My friend Gogo makes them. This one is the latest. Goes up to 300km/h and reaches 100km/h in two seconds flat."

" _Holy shit_." Hiro was flabbergasted by the world of the rich.

"I'll take you for a proper ride some time, somewhere without speed cameras or traffic." Was that a date? It sounded like a date, but he hadn't said a specific date, so maybe it was just an invitation? Could an invitation become a date? Hiro's frantic thoughts quickly hushed to none as Tadashi's hand gently cupped the side of his neck. Hiro's blush faded slightly as he realised Tadashi had put something around his neck. The taller smiled reassuringly and pressed the button on the front of the metal collar. It began to expand, carbon fibre unpacking from the metal which plated it and covering his face, creating a motorbike helmet.

"Cool!" Hiro's voice was muffled by the black helmet and Tadashi grinned and put his own on. It seemed they had com-links in them as Tadashi's voice was clear, right next to Hiro's ear as he spoke.

"Gogo made these too, got sick of her helmet getting stolen so she wanted one she could always wear." Hiro's smile wavered as Tadashi got on. Why did he keep mentioning this Gogo person? He had a vague recollection of who she was, head of the magnetics department or something, Gogo... Tamagotchi? He hadn't been too interested to find out anything about her, but obviously she and Tadashi were close. Did he like her? His stomach churned as Tadashi beckoned him on to the bike. He had no idea if Tadashi was straight or not. It seemed unlikely otherwise when over sixty percent of the population was heterosexual.

He climbed onto the bike behind the other, finding the seat they shared rather small, demanding he press his front and crotch against the other. This was so not a good idea. The engine revved slightly and he gasped, quickly wrapping his arms around Tadashi's waist.

Okay, yes, on Tadashi's part it was a cruel scare, but well worth the guilt to have the other’s body pressed against his back and his arms around him so tight. The Magnobike backed out as Tadashi entered the coordinates into the navigation system. He could hear Hiro gasp right in his ear as he began to ride straight, speeding slightly faster than he should as he shot out the garage and onto the busy streets. Hiro's excited breathing was practically panting, and he was glad the other wouldn't notice when his erection began to form. Perhaps the thrill of speed would make the other hard against him? Tadashi mentally slapped himself for his perverse thoughts. In his defence, it had been a long time since he'd last gotten laid.

Hiro's arms stayed tight around him as he manoeuvred traffic smoothly, but his helmet no longer pressed against Tadashi's back as he became more comfortable. He could almost feel the teen genius's awe filled smile and wondered if his eyes were sparkling excitedly as he looked at the passing city scenery.

Hiro knew they were getting close to the café as the streets emptied and became lined with pink cherry blossom trees. The trip was over far too soon for Tadashi, just in time for Hiro who could feel the blood rush to his groin. He swivelled his behind back a bit as Tadashi parked right out front The Lucky Cat Café, so he wouldn't feel his forming erection against his back.

Tadashi stayed on as Hiro slipped off, repacking his helmet. With the young-man sitting on the bike he was around Hiro's height, the teen noted as he stepped closer so the other could turn his own helmet off. A button was pressed at the back of the helmet and it packed itself away, Tadashi taking it from his neck, letting his fingers linger slightly. Hiro blushed and kept his jacket pulled down over the half-tent in his pants. He could swear they had gotten closer.

"I'll... see you at work tomorrow." Hiro just nodded. He knew their faces were getting closer now, only an inch apart. They both froze as the bike beeped, Tadashi's eyes falling shut in frustration and mentally cursing as Hiro turned to look at where the noise had come from. The small screen under the bikes windshield was flashing green.

"Uh, that's Wasabi messaging."

"Oh, um, see ya then." Hiro farewelled, smiling sheepishly with a wave as he walked off and entered the closed café.

"Bye." Tadashi said with a sigh, waiting for the door to shut, the café bell tingling, before he let his head bang against the handles.

Hiro took a deep breath and locked the door, walking through the unlit café and up the stairs.

"I'm home aunt Cass!" Hiro yelled out as he entered the lounge/kitchen. Mochi was immediately at his feet, meowing and rubbing against his legs. He happily picked the fat cat up and scratched behind it's ears.

"Hey honey!" Cass turned from the window she'd been looking out from curiously with a big smile. "I saw you get dropped off on a bike! Was it fun?" She asked excitedly.

"Awesome." He replied with a nod.

"Was that Tadashi?" She asked, curious and innocent. How did she?... _Oh crap, his dream_. Cheeks flaming he ran off upstairs to his room. "Wait Hiro! You forgot your dinner!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro yawned as he walked through security, blinking multiple times as his eyes watered. He had barely slept the night before, and his brain was annoyingly foggy because of it. Hopefully he didn't have too much to do with Tadashi today.

Hiro stepped into the elevator and leaned against the glass, reaching for the top floor's button.

"Hold the lift!" Startled by the female voice his eyes opened and he put a hand between the doors so they wouldn't shut. A woman hurried towards him, long golden hair with a yellow headband and glasses over her huge eyes. She was tall and thin, even taller due to her giant yellow stilettos. How was she even running in those!? The woman stepped into the lift with a relaxed sigh, Hiro noticing her lab coat was covered in splatters of colour. She grinned at him and he smiled awkwardly.

"Um, what floor?" He asked, hopefully coming across polite.

"Top, thanks." His eyebrows rose but he didn't let her see, pressing the button for the top floor and stepping back as the doors shut and the lift began to ascend.

"Are you going to the top floor too?" He expected her to be suspicious or confused, but instead she was excitedly curious, giving him a huge grin with her hands to her chest.. He nodded. "You must be _Hiro_!" She suddenly said with heavy Japanese pronunciation, perhaps trying a bit too hard he thought. "I'm Honey-Lemon, head of the chemistry department." That explained the colour splats, "Gogo told me about you." First _Gogo_ and now _Honey_? Who were these women even? He must have been totally fooling himself if he thought Tadashi would even be interested in him when he had women like Honey around.

"I'm going to meet Gogo up at Tadashi's office." She continued, meanwhile Hiro was still kicking himself for even entertaining the idea his boss wasn't straight. _God, he felt like such an idiot,_ hurt for no reason other than his own unrequited love.

"Hiro? What's wrong? You look far cuter when your smiling!" She said, trying to lighten the mood with a blinding grin.

"Ah, it's nothing, just tired." He replied. She nodded looking understanding and thankfully not trying to converse with him the rest of the trip.

The lift stopped and the doors slipped open, revealing Tadashi's office in the morning light. He sat at his desk with his head leaning on his palm, a bored and resigned look as Wasabi stood beside him. A woman with dark hair sat with her back to them before Tadashi's desk. Wasabi seemed to be scolding him.

"Caffeine is bad for you if you drink it every morning! I refuse to keep fetching you drinks that are doing you no good. From now on it’s decaf or nothing!" Tadashi looked ready to groan.

The woman heard the lift open first and turned her head, a purple streak in her fringe and a bored expression on her face. She aimed a small smirk at Hiro, making the brunette suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey Cinderella, planning on running away in the glass lift again tonight?" Hiro blushed and Honey giggled.

"Aw, leave him alone Gogo!" She said, still grinning.

Tadashi's head lifted off his hand to look at Hiro with a soft smile and fond expression. Wasabi had stopped talking at Tadashi's sudden lifted mood, despite being without his morning coffee.

"Hey." Tadashi said softly.

"Morning." Hiro replied, equally quiet, looking away from the other’s beautiful eyes with slightly tinted cheeks. Why he didn't know, the man was most likely straight after all, and even on the unlikely chance that he did have any feelings for him it was probably more brotherly than anything. Even that was rather hopeful, they'd only met two days ago!

Everyone seemed to have gone quiet as they just looked at each other, though Hiro not directly.

"Well, we'll leave you two to it." Honey was the first to speak with a knowing grin, moving to drag Wasabi out.

"Woman up." Gogo said to Tadashi, as if referring to an earlier conversation Hiro didn't know of as she stood.

"Have fun!" Honey farewelled, pulling her female friend and a less compliant Wasabi into the lift.

"Make sure you remember you have a meeting in two hours!" Wasabi said, leaving with the girls as the lift doors shut. Hiro and Tadashi stayed quiet alone in the office a few more seconds.

"Shall we get started?" Tadashi finally asked, standing and walking over to the private lab door. He held it open for the other as he approached. Tadashi looked just as exhausted as he, rubbing the left over sleep from his eyes.

"Tired?" Hiro asked as he entered.

"Without my coffee, yes." Hiro chuckled.

"I'll bring you a proper coffee tomorrow morning." He promised, smiling at the other as Tadashi shut the door with a relived and appreciative sigh.

"God you're an angel Hiro." Tadashi's words made him quickly turn his head so he wouldn't see his blush. The smaller boy took a seat in front of the 'wings project', grabbing a small wrench and immediately starting to distract himself. Tadashi followed suit, removing his jacket and pulling up his sleeves as the room became filled with comfortable quiet, filled with the sounds of their hands working.

Tadashi perfected the first wing, replacing the metal plating with carbon fibre as Hiro had suggested and connecting it to the computer, to ensure the coding was correct. Hiro was finishing up the second wing already, consumed by his work. Before he knew it over an hour had passed doing what he enjoyed. He stood and went to fetch extra copper wire from a rack by the window, becoming distracted by the horizon and stopping a moment, playing with the blue wire between his fingers.

"Like the view?" Tadashi asked, standing up from the computer and walking over. Hiro only nodded, watching the sun's light cause the buildings and ocean beyond to sparkle and shine. Everything seemed so much more real than usual, no neon lights tainting the scene as the light was so bright at this hour.

"You know the best part about the windows up here? They're reflective. We can see out but no one can see in." Tadashi said, standing right beside him.

"So no one can steal your ideas." Hiro said with a grin, looking up at his 'mentor'. Tadashi nodded.

"It's also nice to have some privacy." He said with a smile, looking down at Hiro. The smaller blushed and looked back at the scenery, trying to focus of the beauty that had captivated him only moments before. He could hear the other shift, feel the warm air from his lungs on his head, and a soft hand grace his cheek, turning him to look back up at him gently.

His heart was pounding, looking up at Tadashi's eyes, thoughts flying around his head in erratic patterns. Did this mean he liked him? Was he dreaming again? Was Tadashi just a touchy person and this meant nothing to him? Did he-

Soft lips against his shut his brain down, and he probably would have fallen from his weak legs if Tadashi's hand hadn't wrapped around his thin waist. Their mouths pressed together gently, eyes closed as the other softly held him. Hiro's arms wrapped around the taller's neck carefully, the two cautiously acting so not to break the moment or make the other uncomfortable. For a moment he let his lips part from the other's, the two just looking at each other. Tadashi had a soft smile which Hiro mirrored with a blush, looking down from his eyes with embarrassment.

Tadashi kissed him again, and Hiro responded by moving his lips against his. The other's hand stroked from his torso down his waist, over his hip and to his thigh where he gently held, pulling him closer so they melded together. He let out a blissful sigh as they pressed closer, Tadashi's lips back on his in a second and his tongue gently drawing across his bottom lip. Hiro tightened the hold around his neck, complying keenly and opening his mouth enough for his boss's tongue to slip in.

His brain was mush, head leaning back and gently resting against the glass. The rest of his body became pressed against the clear barrier, Tadashi's body surrounding him, but not suffocating. Hiro's hands loosened and slipped from his neck, trailing up to hold the taller's face. It was surprisingly smooth, no small lumps or facial hair scratching against his fingers. He must have had a close shaver.

Tadashi's arms had left his waist as he no longer needed to hold him close, the boy pressed tight between him and the glass. Instead they graced his hips and thighs, carefully smoothing over his behind every now and then.

Their tongues gently caressed, both moaning lightly and letting their mouths meld perfectly. Tadashi still tasted of the decaf he drank earlier, meanwhile the flavour of Hiro's tongue was so much better, a delicious milky and sweet coffee taste.

The smaller's fingers left a tingle as they trailed over his skin, and he gripped his upper thighs softly, gently groping his ass. Hiro blushed as he felt Tadashi's hands holding him, the man's excitement growing against his abdomen. His own cock responded likewise, pressing into Tadashi's leg. The other felt it and pushed his leg between Hiro's thighs more eagerly, causing the him to gasp and grip the short hair he was running his fingers through. He could feel a small amount of product, probably gel, but other than that his brown hair was clean and smooth.

Lips slipped from his mouth and kissed down to his neck, suckling and kissing the flesh while his hands kneaded Hiro's ass.

 _God let this not be another dream._ He was already panting slightly, head back and eyes shut. Tadashi's erection shifted against him as he statred to rub his leg against Hiro's crotch, but the brunette quickly stopped him, pushing his head away just a little.

Tadashi suddenly panicked, worried he'd gone too far and ready to spew apologies, but was surprised when Hiro pulled him straight back after repositioning himself, so their crotches instead pressed together. It was difficult because he was shorter and they didn't quite meet, but he made it clear what he wanted, the friction of their clothed members.

Their lips connected feverishly again, rather sloppily as both felt more assured of what the other wanted. With renewed vigour Tadashi's arms slipped between Hiro's legs and the other gasped as he was lifted with his thighs apart, now the perfect height for their erections to meet. He moaned as the tents in their pants began to grind.

"Ah, Tadashi~" Hiro whispered accidentally into the other’s ear, pressed into the glass even harder with a tight grip on his ass, which he was now being held up by.

Gaining courage Hiro undid his bosses tie slowly, intent on removing his white shirt and displaying his torso. The other didn't stop him, and his hands dipped into Tadashi's shirt after undoing half the buttons, getting a rather lovely surprise from the lightly toned stomach under his hands.

Tadashi's hands itched to strip the other, but wasn't willing to risk dropping him. His shirt was tugged free, now fully opened, and Hiro's nimble hands began on a new task, undoing his belt. Tadashi groaned the other's name, listening to his pants and watching him with half lidded eyes as he desperately pulled the belt undone as they continued to rub.

He wanted this so bad, he was so hard and hot. He wanted to pound into Hiro's sweet tight ass till they both came, listen to Hiro say his name over and over breathlessly till he screamed. He wanted to kiss and mark him all over, to taste his skin with claim. He wanted to have him completely naked and panting under him, begging him for more like a-

The beginnings of a merciless high and frequent beeping made him groan and stop, head banging into the glass besides Hiro's head as the computer screen flashed green. He knew what it meant before Wasabi's voice even sounded through the speakers.

"I don't care what you’re doing you’re a minute late, get down here right now!" Tadashi groaned again, pressing his face into Hiro's with a curse. The sudden shock of Wasabi's voice seemed to have shrunken their erections a fair bit.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go to a meeting." He sighed out, letting the other stand on his own two feet. Hiro was bright red, hands by his sides nervously, but he could tell the other was holding back a small grin. He nodded, biting his lip and looking up at Tadashi through his black lashes. Tadashi groaned again, hand coming up to drag through Hiro's crow's nest of hair and gently kissing him.

"Stick around here." He didn't wait for a reply and pulled away, beginning to redo his shirt as he made his way to the door, tucked it in and redoing his belt before pulling down his sleeves. He grabbed his jacket on the way out, sending Hiro a smile before he shut the door behind him.

He had forgotten his tie. Hiro stared at it a moment, as if daring it to change colour. It didn't. He sighed and sunk to his ass on the floor, leaning against the glass with his eyes shut, still half panting.

That. Was. _Awesome_.

 

§

 

The day had come and gone, and Tadashi still hadn't returned. Despite that he still felt peaceful and comfortable, standing facing the glowing city. The lights were off and the city was a sea of reds, blues, and yellows beneath the black sky. The train curled around buildings and flashed past like a roller coaster. The ground had an almost eerie soft blue haze thousands of meters below. He felt like the moon was so close he could touch it, full and smiling softly down at him. Hiro reached up, hand dragging up against the glass till he was level with the moon, palm against the cool pane separating them as he looked up in wonder.

Warmth encircled him, arms slipping around his waist as Tadashi buried his face into the back of his neck. He was surrounded by his musky scent, shivering as lips pressed against his neck.

"I'm back." Hiro could feel the soft smile against his neck as Tadashi pressed against him, hands beginning to roam down his front to his crotch.

The taller's hand slipped into his pants and he gasped as the warm hands gripped his quickly reawakened cock. Tadashi's erection pressed into his crack, rubbing coaxingly. It was torturous how he gently tugged his dick and pushed into his behind, making Hiro gasp, fogging the glass. His palms were flat against the transparent solid and his pants suddenly dropped as Tadashi undid them.

He felt a grin against his neck before the other began pumping harder and sucking his neck. Hiro's body jolted and writhed, doing his best to stay standing. He heard the other’s zip lower before he felt his member pressing into his crack. The hand that had been pumping him, now slick with pre-cum, left his front to aid Tadashi in separating his cheeks. The other was wet as he pressed against his tight hole, unable to go in yet without Hiro relaxing. Hiro hissed as Tadashi pushed in, far too thick to even dip his tip inside. Still he pushed and Hiro did his best to relax as a hand retook his cock and began roughly jerking him off.

"Ahh-T-Tadashi- I-It's too big-Ah-ow-Shit!" He hissed but managed to relax enough for the other to force himself in, emitting a lusty groan into his ear.

" _Hello, I am Baymax. I was alerted to an injury when you said 'ow'_." Hiro was half hearing but certainly not listening as Tadashi brutally ravished him against the glass, the teen barely able to repress his pleasured cries.

"G-Go away!" He was so close. His dick was pulsating in Tadashi's hand and he felt the other spill inside him and grip his cock. He gasped and spasmed, milking the other as his own cum squirted onto the glass, distorting the city view.

He panted, exhausted, Tadashi's body turning to nothing as Hiro fell forward into the city streets.

 

"Scan complete."

Hiro's eyes flashed open, head resting on his arms. He sat up in his seat groggily with a yawn and ran a hand through his hair. He'd fallen asleep in the lab. Hiro turned to see if Tadashi had returned and how high the sun was in the sky, almost falling backwards as he came face to stomach with Baymax.

"Waaaa!" Hiro yelped and then tried to steady himself, far more awake now.

"I apologize for scaring you. Scan shows no bodily harm but high levels of phenylethylamine and quickly depleting levels of norepinephrine and serotonin." Hiro blushed and quickly checked his pants. Thank God he hadn't cum in his sleep again, but he certainly had quite an uncomfortable erection, which luckily seemed to be deflating. Damn teenage hormones.

"Diagnosis: arousal." Hiro's cheeks flared.

"Okaaay, enough diagnosing thanks!" Hiro grabbed one if the tools in front of him, cheeks bright red, and continued to work on the Baymax Flight System with Baymax watching.

It was still day, and he seemed to have only been asleep around two hours.

He had already begun putting the two wings together and carefully concealing the power source an hour later, taking longer than usual because of Tadashi's obvious concern for safety, therefore not enabling him to cut corners. With the wings done he began drawing up colour designs and a few different shape designs on the computer, faffing about needlessly as his 'mentor' still hadn't returned.

The door suddenly opened, Baymax and Hiro looking up from the screen at the intruder.

"Sorry I took so long. Board meetings are brutal, then Wasabi needed me to fill out around a hundred forms." Tadashi walked in, looking slightly surprised to see Baymax activated, but glad Hiro hadn't been totally alone.

"The wings are done, we just have to try them out." Hiro replied, unbothered as he lifted the finished project for his boss to see. Tadashi was gobsmacked. Hiro had managed to finish what would have taken him a week or two in little less than four hours?

"You’re amazing." Hiro's smile faded slightly in surprise as he blushed. Tadashi had probably just mixed up his 'you’re' and 'it's. He was also not confident in whether the kiss they had shared earlier was real or just another dream. Though Tadashi's red tie still lay on the desk where he'd put it.

The silence stretched on, Tadashi still looking down toward Hiro from the door as Hiro swallowed and saved the designs he'd made on the computer.

"Tadashi, I shall scan you now to ensure you are well."

"Ah no Baymax that's-!"

"Scan complete."

"-fine." Tadashi finished cursing in his mind for letting his friends give Baymax programming to check him all the time, making sure he wasn't too sleep or food deprived.

"Scan indicates high levels of monoamines and dopamine. I am glad you are happy and well." Baymax seemed to smile while Tadashi blushed slightly with a defeated sigh. Hiro giggled quietly.

"You can shut down now, Baymax." The robot nodded before he turned and hobbled over to his recharge station as Hiro and Tadashi smiled. The taller approached and hovered over to him from behind, leaning over Hiro's head.

"They look good. Are these new designs?"

"Ah, yeah. I got bored." He said blushing slightly at having Tadashi Hamada looking over his rather random and unprofessional designs. How stupid to be star struck at a time like this.

"Cool." Hiro could feel Tadashi's words on his ear and inclined his head to the other slightly. Tadashi looked back at him with a smile, slowly fading with uncertainty as their faces grew closer. The taller seemed as though he was going to pull away, so with a rush of determination Hiro quickly pressed their lips together. Tadashi's eyes immediately shut and his hand came to hold the other’s head softly, their mouths moving languidly. They parted after a minute of sharing a soft short kiss, reassuring them both of their attraction after being interrupted earlier.

Their gazes stayed connected, Hiro's pixie smile inches from Tadashi's happily upturned lips. They would have kissed again if Tadashi hadn't spoken.

"I have some things I need you to fill out, about the transfer of your position and payments. If I leave it another day Wasabi will ban me from even decaf." He said, holding his smile. "I have a feeling I'll forget later." Hiro bit his lip and took the hand Tadashi offered to help him off the chair, not knowing if the comment was meant to imply something, but it certainly had his body stirring. Hands lingered and drew up his arm, encouraging him to do the same to Tadashi's. Yeah it was probably better they got something done now because if something didn't happen soon he was going to implode with all the sexual tension radiating from them both.

He let himself be led out into Tadashi's office and to his desk, standing beside him as he sat in his large leather chair, craving to crawl right into Tadashi's lap.

A button was touched and a hologram appeared much like a computer screen, Tadashi finding the documents under Hiro's name.

"Here, it's a legal contract for two years working under me." Hiro nodded and bent over to lean on the desk, reading the projected contract as his aunt insisted he always should, in case there was some dark crevice to exploit him within. He doubted it, but safer certain than sorry

Tadashi took a calming breath as Hiro's red shirt rode up to expose a small portion of skin above his waistline. He looked at the digital clock embedded in the desk as distraction before he did something perverted.

"It's passed lunch, I'll have Wasabi bring us some food up. What would you like?"

"Whatever." Hiro replied flippantly, still reading.

"You like sushi?" He earned a nod and Tadashi took out his phone to text the other. "You want anything else? You've been working hard all morning." Hiro seemed to debate the question in his head, obviously having something in mind.

"Umm, could I have some gummy bears?" Tadashi smiled at Hiro's attempt to not blush as he asked and continued to read the contract. He faintly recalled the bin nearby when they had first met overflowing with gummy bear packets.

"Sure." Hiro had a huge dazzling grin at this, reading the contract with renewed zeal. Tadashi finished his text to Wasabi and looked around the room, frowning slightly.

"You'll need somewhere to sit in here."

"It's fine, I'll just sit there when no one else is." Hiro refers to the chair opposite Tadashi's as he finished reading, happy with the contract and a little taken aback by his salary. He'd make more in a month then his aunt did with the café!

"I'll get you a couch and a table." Tadashi continued, now standing and looking at Hiro. "Would you like that?" An image of the two of them naked and sweaty on a black leather couch against the wall had Hiro's cheek's tinted as he nodded. As if having a similar thought in response to Hiro's blush his own cheeks pinked and he tried his luck at leaning in again. Hiro was of course all too eager, the thought of gummy bears in the back of his mind as Tadashi's bitter-sweet mouth became his tongue's playground.

The kiss was far more confident than their last three, and it was only a matter of seconds before Tadashi's hands began to slowly roam. It was a far less desperate touch than before, gentle and savouring. Hiro's behind backed into the wood desk, trapped in the most delightful way once again. His hands held Tadashi's neck, smoothing down his back and through his hair, keeping their lips together as he let out a light hummed moan. Tadashi coaxed him up on the desk, legs open wide with him between.

Within moments Hiro was on his back, lips and tongue against his sensitive neck as his chest rose and fell in breathy gasps.

Tadashi's affection was nothing like his dreams- he was gentle and shy, never forcing, only coaxing. Hiro found himself enjoying this treatment far more, being enjoyed and appreciated. Being savoured.

Tadashi's hands massaged his inner thighs, travelling into his crotch, relishing in each moan the other made as he sucked a light hickey on Hiro's collar bone, below his shirt line so it wouldn't be seen. Tadashi's hands brushed passed Hiro's erection and he groaned, hands slipping off his back to reach for his boss's shirt. Hiro tugged and began to undo the buttons, pulling Tadashi closer with a shiver as his warm hands slid under his shirt and up his stomach.

Tadashi pushed his jacket off onto the floor and encouraged Hiro to sit up as he stood. The red t-shirt was lifted off up over his head, and he wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck as he was lowered back down onto the desk with their lips locked. Their tongues slid together as Tadashi undid his own shirt so they could press their bare torso's together. Hiro gasped as their nipples brushed over one another, the room's light coolness making them stiff.

Tadashi's warm, soft hands held his face passionately, Hiro swaying his hips for friction against both their arousals. Turning desperate he grabbed at his boss’s belt and quickly undid it. Hand's gently clasped around his wrists before he could undo Tadashi's pants and the other let an inch of space part their lips.

"Are you sure, Hiro?" His muddled brain grasped for an answer, Tadashi's kind lust ridden eyes only making the confusion worse. The taller's pupils had already spread so large he had more pupil than iris, but he tried not to look too hungry for Hiro's half naked body.

"Tadashi-" He gasped his name out, desperate to thrust upwards and eliminate the space between their hardness. "Please, take me~" It was enough that Tadashi's eyes appear solid black and he descended upon the other like a starved beast, if that beast were a harmless deer with how gentle he actually was.

Tadashi unbuttoned and unzipped Hiro's pants as the smaller slipped off his sneakers, still kissing his boss feverishly. Pants off he wrapped his legs around Tadashi's waist while the other dropped his pants. He rocked against him and Hiro moaned with his head back and throat exposed for Tadashi to ravish, only their boxers between their raging hard-ons. He could feel his own wetness against the fabric as Tadashi's warm tongue slicked his throat.

The older swore quietly, pulling Hiro's underwear down his thin legs. Hiro let the other’s waist go with his legs and shut his eyes with a burning blush as he was left in nothing but his socks. Tadashi kissed down his bare, pale-tan body and back to his lips. It seemed unfair Tadashi still wore his underwear and white shirt, even if it was open, so he began to tug at the waistband of his boxers. They were quickly removed and Hiro gasped in pleasure as their slick, and bare cocks pressed together. Tadashi was a good inch or so longer than him, making him shiver as they began to grind. His entrance was beginning to ache with the need to be filled.

"Tadashii~Ah, please, haa- I need you now-" Hiro whined like a child and widened his legs in invitation. Tadashi groaned into his ear, his dick throbbing against Hiro's at his lewd words.

Tadashi's warm hand gripped both their hard-ons and gently pumped a few times, becoming slick and wet.

A hand slipped to the crevice of his ass and the other pressed him against the table gently by his hipbone. Excitement and hunger gripped him as he lifted his legs to expose his opening to Tadashi's warm fingers, slicked by both their pre-cum. Hiro moaned as the first finger slipped in, followed by a second which he tightened around with a moan. He barely felt any pain with the third but an unusual fullness. Tadashi swore breathily.

"I'm sorry, I don't have protection." Hiro would have rolled his eyes if he weren't so desperate. " I won’t if you don't-"

"I don't care- I want you now- Mmmn-" Their lips reconnected and he rocked his hips to impale himself further as Tadashi stretched him. They reached far deeper than his own. The fingers slipped out and he groaned unhappily at the empty feeling, heart racing as he felt the wet head of Tadashi's cock against his open entrance.

_Oh God yes._

He slipped in slowly and Hiro gasped and writhed, desperate to speed Tadashi's infiltration as gentle hands on his hips held him in place. God it was the best torture he'd ever felt, so good he could barely breath. Finally he was fully sheathed and they both moaned blissfully.

Slowly he pulled out and pushed in again, Hiro clenching around him, barely concealing his quiet whimpers. His legs wrapped around Tadashi again to pull him closer and fill him again, holding his shoulders tightly as Tadashi moaned into his neck. Hiro gasped and lifted his hips with each thrust, their pace quickening. Tadashi held himself up with his arms on either side of Hiro's head, lowering himself every few thrusts for a breathtaking kiss. Tadashi was panting and quietly whispering his name.

He was so close, he could feel it as his muscles tightened, bliss overtaking his body and vision spotting as he cried out in ecstasy.

Neither noticed the lift doors slide open or the tall dark secretary who stood there in horror, two packets of sushi and a bag of gummy bears in his hands.

" **UNSANITARY!!!** "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Btw Hiro is 17 in this and Tadaishi is 21, which is legal in most places. Remember to Kudos!


End file.
